


Embrace Nothingness

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Horde Adora (She-Ra), I Accept Any Hate I Get For This, I'm still crying, Maybe Grab Some Tissues, Pain, Rebellion Catra (She-Ra), Sad Ending, Sorrow and Heartbreak, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Why Did I Write This?, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: Catra joined the Rebellion while Adora stayed with the Horde. Although they put up a good resistance, the Rebellion has finally fallen before the new Horde Lord. Adora stands before the gates of Brightmoon, a trail of blood leading into the castle. She crosses the threshold, intent on finding the one who made the trail.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Embrace Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for blood and death. This is NOT a happy fic.

A torrent of blood bubbles up from Catra’s lungs, it splatters on the white tile floor in the shape of a crushed flower; Catra wipes off the dribbles that went down her chin, she drags herself to the nearest wall and props herself against it. She winces as her ankle, twisted 50 degrees to the right, scrapes against the floor. Her hand presses against the stab wound next to her left lung, the blood from the wound dying the fur on her palms a ruddy brown-red. 

Tap, tap, tap. Her slashed ears focus on the sound; 5’8”, favoring their right leg, wearing Horde issue boots and they have a stun button on their left hip. They’re not in any hurry by the sound of things, they know Catra can’t run let alone stand right now. The sound stops a couple of feet to her left, she turns toward them slowly as needles of pain stab into her neck. Catra trains her blue eye on them as her yellow one struggles to stay open, cracking a lopsided grin.

“Hey Adora,” she grunts. Another splatter of blood forcing its way out of her mouth.

Adora steps closer to the broken Magicat, bending down until she is eye level with her. Adora’s face is stoic, the only emotion being the sadness in her eyes. She reaches out to Catra causing the other woman to flinch, she hesitates and waits until the other woman relents, her hand brushes away a thick strand of hair obscuring Catra’s face. Her fingertips ghost over the brunette’s cheeks when she pulls it back.

“Hello Catra.” Her voice is low, gentle, and tinged with the same sadness that is in her eyes.

Catra scoffs, “You finally did it, you took Brightmoon. The rebellion is in tatters, everyone I care about is either dead or trying to kill me.” A strained laugh rattles from her chest like a broken instrument, “Are you happy now?”

Adora’s face is a rock, unchanged by Catra’s question. “No. I’m not. But this was necessary.”

Catra spits out a wad of blood on Adora’s shiny black boots, the crimson droplets splashing away from the leather footwear. “Necessary? You call butchering everyone in this castle necessary?” Angry tears burn the corners of her eyes as she glares at her former best friend. “What happened to you?”

“I let go,” Adora states matter of factly. “Have you heard this before? If you meet the princess, kill the princess. If you meet your father, kill your father. Embrace nothingness, live your life simply bound by nothing.”

Catra chuckles. “Well, you definitely got the first part down to pat. Mind explaining to me why I should give a shit about your stupid, whatever the hell that was?”

Adora sighs, “It means to cut yourself from your distractions, from all the things that cause you suffering. I let go of my destiny, my insecurities, Shadow Weaver.” She slowly tilts her head to look directly into Catra’s eyes, changing the golden bracer on her hand into a dagger. “And you.”

Adora leans in close to Catra’s ear, her breath warm on the cuts on her neck. The blonde whispers into her ear, Catra’s eyes widen before they close as she feels an icy sting pierce her chest.

* * *

Her eyes open to an empty room, empty blackness all around her. She looks down at herself, she can see herself clearly in the darkness. All of her wounds were gone and her clothes mended as if the last 3 hours never happened. She raises her head and sees multiple frames of digital noise floating above the ground, she pads across the no floor until she is within reach of one.

Catra touches the screen and the noise dissipates, replaced by a video recording of Adora as a child. This was the day she promised they would always be together. She reaches out to touch her face but the image fizzles around her touch. Catra reaches out to the other screens, each one a memory of Adora; the day she joined the rebellion and left Adora, when she first saw her transform into She-Ra, their dance at Princess Prom, the day Adora became Horde Lord. 

Her heart aches, stuck in the vice like grip of love and anguish. If only she had told Adora her feelings, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe they could have been happy.

The screen in front of her shatters into countless twinkling pieces. Another memory turns to dust, and another, and another. Catra desperately tries to grab the falling memories but they all drift through her fingers down into the abyss. She can feel Adora slipping away; her smile, her bright blue eyes, her smell, the love Catra has been clinging desperately to for all these years. All of it gone.

As despair shades her heart, she finds one screen, the moment before she awoke in this void. She touches the video and Adora’s voice fills her mind.

“I love you, Catra.”

Tears cascade down her cheeks, a small relieved smile creeps across her face as those four words warm her chest. And then she feels it again, that icy blade piercing her heart. 

She looks down at her chest at the blood oozing from the wound to her heart. The tips of her fingers start to crumble and fall like sand to the darkness below. Her breathing reaches a fever pitch as she feels herself disappearing; she claws at the darkness with her non-existent fingers, desperate to hang on, desperate to survive. She can’t die now, not when Adora is right there, when Adora feels the same way. As the edges of her face fade to nothing she cries out, a final plea to the only person she ever loved. 

“DON’T LEAVE, PLEASE!”

* * *

Adora pulls out her golden dagger, the blue blade caked in the life fluid of the woman she loved. The last part of her clutching to the cause of her pain cries out in her head, mad with grief and cursing her for becoming this monster. Adora rides out the deluge; the voice that was a storm in her mind grows quieter and quieter until it is barely a whisper. And then silence, total and complete silence. Her soul now empty of all pain, all suffering. 

All love.

She rises to her feet, her head held high as the castle burns around her. Adora looks one last time at the corpse at her feet, the pained smile on its lips stirring nothing inside her. She turns on her heel and walks back the way she came, the tap of her boots echoing in the empty corridor.


End file.
